Ganondorf Rising
by Ghost King Alpha Triforce
Summary: Two Hylians and a Gerudo. Three fabled pieces. Darkness threatens to envelope Hyrule as a man is on the rise to power. A destiny not even the Goddesses could have foretold will begin to unravel... I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Foreword **

**First off I've been writing for a while now but they weren't really fan works so in that aspect I'm pretty new to fanfiction. I'll try and make them as good as possible but I can't guarantee that you'll enjoy every chapter of this but I'll try. Another thing, I suck at writing romance stuff so if you have any tips along the way they're greatly appreciated. Ahem, now to the important stuff. I've been playing Zelda since OoT, my favorite Zelda game. I'm going to include some OCs in this story that will affect the story but I'll try and make them fit into the Zelda universe. I'll have the prologue up today or tomorrow. Thnak you everyone who read through this foreword and will read my story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is the beginning! Now not all characters will be exactly alike. I'm thinking about giving Ganondorf a backstory but do you think that would be a good idea? I know there's the Ganondorf Dragmire thing but, meh. Without further adeu, the prologue, "Dreams of a Legend"**

A man with fiery red hair stood at the window of a fortress, the harsh desert winds battering his eyes. He stared at the Hyrule Field, wishing its lush green fields, gentle winds, and rolling hills were his. He gazed upon his hand, a faint mark of a triangle present there. He once more gazed upon Hyrule.

"Soon, He thought, "Soon..." A Gerudo, dressed in pink and carrying a scimitar, approached the man. She bowed her head to the dark man. "My lord, your mothers are here to discuss the-

"You are excused."

"Ah but Lord Ganondorf you didn't hear what I-

"I said you were excused didn't I? I've heard enough. Go on patroll or something, better yet, gather some information on the state of Hyrule."

"Y-yes sir." The woman bowed once more before taking leave of Ganondorf.

Ganondorf rubbed his temples, "Incompetent soldier." His door burst open and two old women riding brooms flew into his throne room. One had hair made of ice, another had hair made of fire, both of them were plug ugly.

The ice haired one spoke first, "The prophecy is nigh my lord."

The fire haired one spoke next, "The boy of legend has had the dream."

They both spoke at once, " A dream of the future in which you claim Hyrule. The boy has the mark, the courage, and the talent."

Ganondorf raised an eybrow, "Already? He is a child, how could he qualify,Ganondorf held up his fist, showing the mark of a triangle, "For this?"

The icy haired witch seemed to somewhat darken, "He already broke the curse you placed on the Deku Tree. He has the emerald now."

"But what Kotake did not mention is that the boy was kicked out of the Kokiri, out into Hyrule Field, as fresh meat for the monsters!"

Kotake laughed wickedly, "Koume is right my lord, the boy will be dead by night!"

The two witches burst into evil laughter.

"Find him", Ganondorf calmly ordered.

Kotake seemed somewhat surprised by this, "M-my lord, the witch began, "The monsters can easily handle that little nuisance as he is now!"

"Exactly. We need him alive. He can gather the stones while we plan our attack on Hyrule Castle."

Koume cackled loudly, rattling her old bones, "Yes that will work nicely. Kotake and I can track him, keep him out of trouble, without being seen of course."

Kotake nodded in agreement.

Ganondorf returned to his position at the window, "Make sure he gets into the market safely. Won't do well to have our pawn get himself killed before the stones are retrieved."

The witches cackled and in a flurry of fire and frost the two were gone...

Link cut down another stalchild but with some trouble this time. Wave after wave of monsters kept appearing, each becoming more powerful. He felt ready to collapse. He looked ahead of him, seeing nothing but grassy hills. It had only been a couple of hours ago since he had been kicked out of the Kokiri by Mido. He had accused him of killing the Deku Tree but he would never do that! Mido was just a jerk he thought to himself. He leaned on his sword, which was more like a big knife, and looked up at the moon. It was a cloudless night and the moonlight seemed to envelope the whole field. Having lived in the forest all of his life he never got to see the actual moon, having been sheltered by the trees. He felt something tugging on his ears and tried to swat it away.

"Hey!", the thing shouted.

Link stopped swatting and looked at the little ball of light, "Sorry Navi. I was kinda out of it."

The fairy sighed, "C'mon, we had better find shelter. These monsters are beginning to become a hastle."

"Monsters you say?" A loud cackling seemed to surround Link as he felt a bitter cold.

"That, little boy, can be easily fixed.", another voice said. This time Link felt a blistering heat.

He glared at the two voices, wherever they were. He hated being treated like a kid.

Two cloaked figures approached Link on flying brooms.

"I don't need any help.", Link snapped at them.

The one to the left tilted their head, "Really? I recall you saying you felt ready to collapse."

Link's eyes widened, I didn't say that, I thought it!, he thought to himself.

The one on the right cackled, "Yes, you did think it little boy. We simply overheard your thoughts."

Link took a step back, "Who are you guys?"

The pair looked at eachother a moment.

The one on the left spoke first, "I am... Frostake"

"And I am Flaoume."

Link was still wary of them and was slowly reaching towards his sword without them noticing. Whoever they were, they couldn't be good.

Navi tried to intimidate the pair by raising her voice, since she felt she was being too quiet in this conversation, "We want the truth! Not just anyone can read minds!" Navi tried to fly up and illuminate their faces but Frostake reacted quickly and froze her wings in ice.

"Hey! Let my wings out of this thing!"

Frostake glared at the now grounded fairy from behind her cloak, "Try anything like that again and you won't have any wings." With a snap of the fingers the ice around Navi's wings shattered. "And you boy, I wouldn't try that if I were you."

Link slowly reached away from his sword and picked Navi up off the ground and inspected her wings.

"W-why can't I fly anymore?", she asked through chattering teeth.

Flauome shook her head, "My partner's ice is powerful enough to keep tiny fairies like you grounded for about two days if not treated properly. I'd suggest heating your wings near a fire."

Frostake grinned behind her cloak, "There is a ranch up ahead that will take you in for the time being. We can show you the way if you wish."

Link thought for a moment before nodding and putting Navi in his pocket to warm up, "Fine."

The two witches looked at eachother, grinning behind their cloaks.

A girl in a pink dress and with long blonde hair leaned on the balcony of her room. Her father, King Hyruleus Nohansen had been discussing an offer of peace with some man who came from the desert. She had yet to meet this man but from what she heard from the guards it was the king of the Gerudo, Ganondorf. She shivered. From what Impa, her nursemaid, told her about the wars that happened before she was born, Ganondorf was a brutal man. He had taken out a whole batallion of Hyrule Castle's finest soldiers by himself during the wars. He had two witches following him who had frozen so many soldiers eternally in ice and burned them until their ashes were whisked away by the wind. The wars only ended with the defeat of the two witches at the hands of the king, the Sheikah, and the two best men in the entire Hylian army while Ganondorf was out with half of the Gerudo army defending against an attack from the Gorons and Zoras. The witches had supposedly died in that confrontation but they were far too powerful to be that easily killed. She dearly hoped that Ganondorf would leave soon, ever since he stepped foot in the castle she felt sick.

Impa knocked on the door to Zelda's room. Hearing a "come in" she opened the door and approached the princess. "Your father would like you to meet Ganondorf. Don't worry I'll be there with you. I doubt that man has changed his ways from the wars."

Zelda nodded weakly, O-okay, but I feel kind of... sick."

Impa looked her over, "Are you just trying to get out of this? Oh goodness! You are sick aren't you? You look pale and your forehead feels hot... I'll tell the king you can't come, don't worry about this." Impa went to tell the king of this, quietly shutting Zelda's door behind her.

Zelda groaned in pain. Great, I have a headache now she thought. She felt this had something to do with the dream she had last night, where a man on a black horse, followed by two witches, attacked a boy in green right outside the drawbridge that went into the market. And in her dream there was smoke. So much smoke that it covered all of the market. When it all cleared, Hyrule Castle was replaced with a black tower...

**AN: So that was the prologue. I feel it really didn't move along very fast but that was basically introducing you to the main characters. Yes Koume and Kotake will play a big role since I felt that in the game they didn't do enough. They are Ganondorf's right hand women after all! Next chapter will introuce another important character along with going to Hyrule Castle and Death Mountain! Reviews make me happy :D**


End file.
